


【Veddie】Lean On

by lutolutoto



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, 校園AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutolutoto/pseuds/lutolutoto
Summary: OOC注意!基本是甜甜甜文CP是 Symbrock(Veddie)這樣私設/Venom→吵吵鬧鬧可愛療癒共生體(?)，然後可以在離Eddie很近的範圍裡脫離宿主的身體仍保持完全體，在看了無數肥皂劇後增加了主婦屬性，然後喜歡香香的味道。Eddie→大學生Professor Chen→Eddie論文的指導老師印象中聖誕假期都是從12/24開始放到1/4左右，但也有可能是我記錯(掩面)





	【Veddie】Lean On

 

「Eddie、Eddie、Eddieeeeee」  
「Venom廚房的櫃子裡應該還有5包薯——」最後一個字還沒說完就看到原本趴在自己頭上的共生體一溜煙的跑進廚房翻找它心愛的垃圾食物，正思考是不是該請對方替自己泡杯咖啡時就聽到共生體在廚房喊自己。  
  
「Eddie你的咖啡要加糖嗎？」  
「唔...幫我加2顆方糖好嗎My love」雖然很清楚嗜甜的共生體八成會放得更多，但他還是回答了對方的問題。  
  
廚房傳來了嚼食薯片、快煮壺水滾和杯子碰撞的聲響，不一會漆黑的共生體便拎著薯片和2杯飲料回到宿主身邊。  
  
他的共生體總能不須言詞就將自己的需求完成，就這些面相來說Venom可說是伴侶的典範，當然，這是在扣除掉它驚人的伙食花費跟寵物一般的分離焦慮為前提下。  
  
「Eddie我聽到了，Apologize！」  
迷你版的Venom從Eddie的肩膀分枝出來，雙手環抱的樣子就像個在抱怨自己丈夫的家庭主婦，那大概是Netflix上肥皂劇的功勞。  
  
沒理會共生體的鬧騰，Eddie只是伸出手摸了摸小共生體的腦袋後捧著它的臉落下一吻。  
「My dear love.I'm sorry.」  
「…好吧勉強原諒你。」  
  
見共生體停止吵鬧後，名為Eddie Brock的青年啜了口那杯大概加了8顆方糖的咖啡後，重新將注意力放回電腦，繼續面對著快要逼死自己的論文，從早上的9:00到現在夜幕低垂，美好的聖誕假期就這樣在敲打鍵盤下一點一滴的流失。  
  
明明原本計畫好要跟Anne他們一起去Rocky Mountains滑雪，但殊不知自己的論文指導老師—Professor Chen卻不是這麼想的，論文的死線雖然是4個月後，但Professor Chen仍執意要Eddie在期末考前開始撰寫緒論以便假期時能著手後續的部分。  
這迫使自己只能取消和友人們美好的假期計畫，或許是因為對於東方人來說比起聖誕節更重視中國新年，他美好的聖誕節就這樣被老師忽略過去。  
而且除了節日上的文化差異，中西的論文思路也有著相當大的不同，想在常規的2頁內解決的緒論硬生生的被改成4頁，深怕會因緒論過長而被退件的Eddie每次修改時都會感覺胃在絞痛。  
  
「Eddie如果你真的覺得很麻煩我可以幫你把那個老女人的頭咬掉。」咀嚼著垃圾食物的共生體在感受到宿主思緒時提供了意見。  
「No, 那不是Professor Chen的問題，再說她可是幫我們贏得獎學金的最佳人選。」  
  
Eddie自認不是多認真，但這份獎學金對伙食開銷是常人3倍的自己來說卻是不可或缺。

「Eddie你不能怪我，我已經忍耐住不吃人了，呃，好人。」共生體反駁著。

「OK,我知道你盡力了，但我也得為我們的生活費盡點力，起碼我想靠自己餵飽我們」

  
在當Professor Chen的TA時Eddie只覺得對方是個親切且認真的教授，備課時常會詢問Eddie的意見來修改課程，而且每年她所指導的學生幾乎都是獎學金得主，因此在找尋指導教授時她成了Eddie心目中的不二人選。  
  
但Eddie萬萬沒想到平時和藹的老師的遇上論文時變得異常嚴厲，對自己設立了超高標準不說，一開始的會議Eddie交給對方的緒論幾乎是被對方全篇改掉，上至脈絡架構下至字體格式，成績不算頂好但也有中上的Eddie不只一次懷疑自己的智商。  
  
這樣的生活已經過了快1週，對於假期被論文綁架的無奈也轉變成僅僅只在看到Anne發Instagram Stories時稍有感嘆。  
  
將修改完畢的檔案寄給老師後Eddie將電腦闔上，起身走向浴室的同時共生體也十分體貼的將宿主脫下的衣物疊好放在沙發上。  
  
稍燙的水灑在皮膚上撫慰了窩在電腦前僵硬一天的肌肉，拿起香皂隨意地搓了搓黑石榴的香氣便瀰漫了整個浴室。  
說起這個香皂是去年聖誕節時和Anne他們交換禮物時拿到的，據Anne所說這可是那次交換禮物的大獎—Jo Malone的人氣商品而且要價不菲，但對於香氛不甚了解的Eddie來說肥皂、沐浴露就只是拿來洗澡的東西，只要不難聞是什麼味道並沒有那麼重要。  
  
於是這塊肥皂在聖誕節過後就一直被遺忘在櫃子的深處，直到某次Venom打掃時從櫃子裡撈出來，在那之後Venom就把不顧宿主的意見將原本使用的沐浴露扔進垃圾桶，同時也開啟了共生體對香氛產品的執著。  
  
從擴香瓶、蠟燭到精油，不到一年內家裡被堆了許多這類的產品，共生體對於香味的接受度相當廣泛，但唯獨沐浴方面卻相當堅持只能是Jo Malone的黑石榴，這點始終讓宿主百思不得其解。

 

「這個味道在你身上比其他的東西都合適。」共生體說完不忘伸出長舌舔了一口宿主剛沖洗完的後頸。

Venom微涼的舌頭碰觸到肌膚讓Eddie頭皮發麻，共生體就像是感知到對方的感覺，將長舌移至胸前的粉點，不一會乳尖便因刺激而挺立充血，細小的觸手時而輕搔時而重擰，就像是個頑皮的孩子在把玩著什麼新奇的東西。

麻癢的快感讓Eddie仰起頭呻吟著，在遇到Venom前根本不知道男人的乳頭能有這樣的快感，但也說不定是因為Venom時不時的觸摸它們才會變得這麼敏感。

「Eddie你不專心」

 像是要懲罰宿主的分心，Venom將他整個人騰空抱起，雙腿被黑液分開，而在乳尖流連的觸手匯聚擬態成雙手，圈住那因為胸肌而飽滿的乳肉，如同色情片中帶著濃厚性暗示的搓揉，乳尖也被掐住拉扯，呻吟變的破碎宿主的體溫開始升高，見狀共生體又操控著黏液往對方身下那抬頭的性器靠近，包裹住後開始套弄著，黑液的內部內有許多細小的觸手刮搔著敏感的龜環，另一部份順著頂端的鈴口進入，在不斷湧出的前列腺液的幫助下一遍遍的摩擦尿道內壁，底下的囊袋也被揉弄著，不過半分鐘就在共生體的努力下繳械投降。

全身的肌膚都因情慾染上粉色，半瞇著眼沉浸在高潮餘韻中的Eddie在過了半晌仍沒有感覺到身後有任何動作。

「Venom?」

「Eddie你該休息了，至少你現在的不適合在做更激烈的活動了。」說著的同時觸手拿著花灑幫宿主完成剩下的清洗，最後在確認都徹底清潔完畢後將開關擰上，將宿主小心的捧著並拿毛巾為他擦乾身上的水珠。

原本還打算說些甚麼的男人作罷放鬆全身接受對方的服務，Venom一邊替他擦著頭髮還相當貼心的替他穿上了乾淨的居家服，並一氣呵成的將自己丟上大床。

  
躺在床上拿起被冷落許久的手機隨意地滑了下社群，不外乎就是Anne他們在滑雪場打鬧的影片，噢Carlton Drake居然發了張照片，沒有多餘的文字敘述，照片上的景色應該是冰島的冬日景點『Ice Cave』，日光透過冰層讓整個洞穴被湛藍所包圍，壯闊的美景讓人不經讚嘆大自然的鬼斧神工。  
不用想也知道Carlton Drake八成是為了自家共生體才選擇去冰島過節，身為學霸兼學生會長的Carlton在有了共生體後完全成了溺愛孩子的傻父母，只要Riot提出要求Carlton絕對使命必達，思緒至此，Eddie不免感嘆自己沒能給Venom同樣的生活。  
  
「Eddie我只要有你就好了。」窩在自己胸口的共生體開口說道。  
  
Eddie沒有回答只是伸出手抱緊胸前的共生體，對方也擬態出手臂擁住自己，Eddie閉上眼睛將臉埋在共生體上，感受那不斷流動的黑液輕撫過自己臉頰的觸感。  
  
這份寧靜一直持續到手機的通知鈴聲響起才結束，指導老師已經將剛剛傳過去的論文檔案閱讀完畢，對方表示只剩極小的部分仍須修改，其餘大致都已經OK，所以Eddie可以等開學後再繼續完成剩下的部分。  
  
雖然假期已經剩不到一周但起碼明天的跨年就不需再與論文作伴了，這也代表能在所剩不多的時間跟Venom出去晃晃，想到這裡Eddie的腦海裡開始構思接下來的行程。

『首先得去超市補充空虛無比的廚房，再來就是補一份聖誕禮物給他親愛的共生體，而且還能補上這幾天為了論文而暫停的親密活動...嗯...如果要出遊的話大概只能就近了吧...』

  
「Eddie你該睡了。」共生體打斷了宿主的規劃，小小的觸手將堆在床尾的棉被拉起將宿主的頸部以下蓋的嚴實，接著共生體快速的移動到門口將電燈和房門關上又鑽回宿主身上，還貼心地將對方的手機放到床頭旁充電。

共生體摟著宿主，流動的黑液在他背上輕拍著，一下一下如同母親照料自己的孩子那樣的溫柔。

  
_Good night Eddie._   
_Good night my love._

**Author's Note:**

> 希望能寫成系列文，真的好喜歡這對啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
